Sirf tum
by Dareya Forever
Summary: Ksarah this for you Rajvi shot story i hope you like this story
1. Chapter 1

Hiiii everyone i am back with new story on Rajvi two shot only

* * *

 **character sketch**

Rajat : cid officer hai aur vo apni job bohut acha se karta hai... .. aur thoda gussa wala hai .. aur purvi ko like karta hai .. .. par apni dil ki baat kabhi bol nahi paaye .

purvi : ek dum sweet aur simple ladki hai cid officer hai ... aur vo rajat ko like karti hai par vo kabhi bol nahi paayi ...

neha : rajat ki ex girlfriend aur purvi ki childhood friend ... .. aur vo office mai kaam karti hai.. ..

* * *

Next chapter jaldi update kargi

Keep loving Rajvi :-):-)

your Dareya forever:-):-)


	2. Chapter 2

koi bhi mistake hota sorry guys 🙇 ️🙇 ️

* * *

Rajat house

rajat aur shreya breakfast kar rahi hote hai .. ... tabhi rajat ka phone beep hota hai .. ... rajat phone dekhta hai ...purvi ka msg hote hai

 **msg**

 **Good moring sir kya aap mujhe aaj pick up karne aa sakte hai ..**

 **rajat reply**

 **thik hai 15 min mai aata ho tumhe pick karne**

rajat ke face par smile aa jaati hai purvi ka msg dekh kar .. shreya notice him

shreya : kya baat hai bhai bohut khush lag rahe ho .. ...

rajat : kuch nahi shreya

shreya : kiska msg hi jo aap itni smile kar rahe ho

rajat : kisi ka nhi shreya

par shreya rajat ka haath se phone leti hai aur dekhti hai

shreya : ohh purvi ka msg .

rajat : shreya phone do

shreya : wahi mai soch aaj kya hoga jo aap smile kar rahe hai .. waise humesh gussa mai rehte hai

rajat shreya ka haath se phone leta hai ... . aur shreya rajat ko purvi ka naam se preshan kar rahi hoti hai ..

rajat : toh kuch zada nahi kar rahi h shreya ... mera aur purvi ke beech aise kuch nahi hai

shreya : bhai mujhe sab pata hai aap purvi ko like karte ho... par bolne se darr te ho .. ...

rajat : aise kuch nahi hai shreya .. purvi meri liye sirf ek dost hai... ..

shreya : sirf dost hai purvi aapka liye .. toh aap humesh purvi ka liye worried kyu ho jaate hai jab vo bureau late aati hai ...

rajat : tujhe jo sochna hai soch le mai jaa rahe ho .. ...aur vo purvi ke ghar ka jaata hai

shreya ( pov ): bhai sab ko pata hai ki aap purvi se pyaar karte ho aur purvi bhi .. par abhi tak aap done apni dil ki baat bolne se darr te ho.. .. aur vo bureau chali jaati hai... ...

purvi house

purvi ghar k bahar rajat ka wait kar rahi hoti hai .. ..rajat car lekar aata hai aur car stop karta hai .. ...

purvi ( smile ): good moring sir

rajat ( smile ): good moring purvi

rajat purvi ko dekh rahe hota hai ...purvi ne pink shirt aur black jeans pheni hoti hai ... ...

purvi : rajat sir chale

rajat koi jawab nahi deta hai ... bas purvi ko dekh rahe hota hai.. .. purvi k kitni baar awaaz dena par rajat came to reality

rajat : purvi tumne kuch keh kya

purvi : sir chale kya

rajat : haa

rajat car start karta hai .. .. purvi window k bahar dekh rahi hoti hai .. aur rajat car drive kar rahe hota hai.. ..

rajat : purvi

purvi : haa sir

rajat : aaj tum bohut achi lag rahi ho

purvi ( blush ): thank you sir

aur rajat purvi se baat karne lagta hai .. tabhi purvi ka phone bhaj ta hai .. purvi pick up aur vo baat karne lagti hai .. ... aur vo baat kar te hove bohut khush lag rahi hoti hai .. ... 5 min baad call end

rajat : kya baat hai bohut khush lag rahi ho ...

purvi : sir khushi ki baat hai .. ..

rajat : kya baat hai

purvi : sir aaj shaam meri friend aa rahi

rajat : ohh

purvi : haa sir aur wo 10 saal baad aa rahi hai ...meri childhood friend hai .. ...

Rajat : yeh toh achi baat hai purvi bohut acha lagta hai apne childhood friend se itne saal baad milna

purvi : haa sir ..

rajat : waise naam kya hai

purvi : Neha naam hai ...

Rajat ( pov ): kahi ye wo neha toh nahi hai .. .. zaroori nahi hai ki wahi neha ho sakti hai .. .. mai bhi kuch bhi soch rahe ho .. ... ..

kuch der baad dono bureau pochte hai...

* * *

ksarah : i know itna acha nahi hai yeah chapter .. .. i hope tumhe pasand aaye .. nd happy mein tumhre liye jaldi update kiya :-):-)nd sorry shot update karne ka liye

Mujhe is mai idea aa rahe hai mai 3 chapter aur likhugi ...

Thank you for your review guys :-) :-)

Keep loving Rajvi :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	3. Chapter 3

koi bhi mistake hota sorry guys

* * *

at eveving

Bureau

sab log ghar jaa chuke hote hai .. .. sirf purvi hi bureau mai hoti hai .. .. aur file complete kar rahi hoti hai ... ...

Voice : tum abhi tak ghar nahi gayi

purvi trun nd see rajat hota hai ...

purvi : rajat sir aap

rajat : tum abhi tak ghar nai gayi ..

purvi : sir vo kya hai kal meri friend aa rahi ... aur kal mein off liye hai .. is liye file complete kar rahi hu .. ...

rajat : oh kitni baaki hai file

purvi : bas thodi hi baaki hai ..

rajat : thik hai .. ...

purvi : sir aap jaaye mai kuch der mai chali jaavogi ghar ..

rajat : par jaldi file complete karna .. ..

purvi : ji sir

aur rajat waha se chala jaata hai .. ...

kuch der baad

purvi apni file complete karti hai .. aur apne bag aur phone leti hai aur bureau se bahar jaati hai

parking lot

purvi parking lot ka pass aati hai .. aur dekhti hai rajat apni car ke pass khada hota hai .. ...

purvi : sir aap abhi tak ghar nahi gaye .. ...

rajat : purvi mai jaane wala tha .. ..par meri friend ka call aaye wo aane wala hai .. ... ( rajat jhote bol rahe hota hai )

purvi : toh sir aap apne friend ka wait kijiye .. mai jaa rahi ho bye

rajat : purvi

purvi trun hoti hai

purvi : haa sir

rajat : mai tumhe drop kar deta ho

purvi : par sir aap toh apne friend k wait kar rahe haina .. ...

rajat : mujhe nahi lagta wo aane wala hai .. chal mai tumha drop kar deta ho .. ...

purvi : ok sir

purvi car mai baithi hai aur rajat car start karta hai .. ... purvi window ka bahar dekh rahi hoti hai ...aur smile kar rahi hoti hai

purvi ( pov ): rajat sir aapko jhote bolna bhi nahi aata hai .. .mujhe pata hai aap mere wait kar rahe the .. .. .. aur smile kar rahi hoti hai ... .. ..

purvi : sir car rukiya

rajat : kya hova

purvi ( shout ) : sir car rukiya na

rajat car stop karta hai

rajat : kya hova

purvi : sir ice cream khani hai ..

rajat : tumne ice cream ka liye itni zor se shout kiya

purvi : haa sir pls mujhe ice cream khani hai...

rajat : thik hai chalo

dono ice cream shop aate hai.. .. aur purvi apni pasand ki ice cream kha rahi hoti hai .. .. aur vo bohut cute lag rahi hoti hai rajat sir purvi ko dekh rahe hote hai ..

purvi : sir

rajat koi jawab nahi deta hai .. ..

purvi rajat ka shoulder par haath rekhti hai .. ...

rajat : kya hova purvi

purvi : sir aapki ice cream melt ho rahi hai ..

rajat dekhta hai aur vo ice cream khane lagta hai .. ...

purvi smile

ice cream khane ka baad rajat purvi ko ghar drop karta hai .. ...

purvi : thank you sir ghar drop karne ka liye

rajat : arey is mai thank you kya baat hai purvi.. .. ...

purvi : bye sir good night

rajat : bye purvi good night

aur purvi ghar ka andar jaati hai .. aur rajat apne ghar jaata hai...

Rajat house

rajat enter the house ...aur rajat ka face par smile hoti hai ..

shreya : kya baat hai bhai .. aaj shubh se aap bohut khush lag rahe hai ...

shreya hall mai hoti hai ..

rajat : tu to pich hi pad gayi hai shreya kya mai khush nahi reh sakte ho

shreya : wo kya main aapko itna khush kabhi nahi dekh hai .. .. is aap ko smile karte hova dekh kar mujhe thoda ajeeb lag rahe hai

rajat : tujhe se to baat hi nahi karni chaiye. ... aur vo room mai chala jaata hai ..

shreya (pov ) : purvi ka saat reh kar bhai thoda bohut change hone lage hai .. bas bhai meri bhabhi apni dil ki baat bolde .. ...

Rajat fresh hokar aata hai .. aur neeche aata hai .. ...

shreya : bhai dinner ready hai ..

rajat : haa

rajat aur shreya dinner karne baithe hai .. ...

shreya : bhai ek baat bol aapko

rajat : bolo

shreya : aap itni smile kyu kar rahe tha kahi purvi ne haa bol diya kya .. aur vo phir se rajat ko preshan kar rahi hoti hai purvi ka naam se ..

rajat : pata nahi daya sir tere saat kise rehte hoga ... toh kitna bolti hai yaar .. .. daya sir ke kaan pak jaate hoga .. ... teri baat sunn kar ... ..

shreya get angry aur wo chup chap dinner karne lagti hai ..

rajat ( pov ): is chup karne ek raasta hota hai daya sir .. aur vo smile karta hai ...

Rajat room

rajat ( pov ): waise shreya thik keh rahi thi.. mujhe apni dil ki baat bol deni chaiye purvi ko .. .. par kise

aur vo idea sochna lagta hai .. ... aur sochne ka baad rajat ko idea aata hai

rajat : par mujhe se pyaar ka izhaar ki nahi jaaye ga .. ab

rajat : ek kaam karta hu purvi ko letter likhta hu mai .. . .

aur vo letter likhne lagta hai .. ...kuch der baad

rajat : bas yeah mujhe kal shubh purvi ka ghar dena hai .. ... aur vo bee par jaa kar so jaata hai .. ..

purvi house

purvi room

purvi rajat ki photo dekh rahi hoti hai phone mai .. ...

purvi : sir aap mujhe se itna pyaar karte hai to keh kyu nahi dete apni dil ki baat... 1 saal se wait kar rahi hu mai aapka .. .. ..aur vo rajat ke baare mai sochte sochte so jaati hai

* * *

precap : neha ki enter aur ek bohut bada twist aane wala hai story mai ... ..

next chapter update soon

thank you for review :-):-)

Keep loving Rajvi :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	4. Chapter 4

Next day

neha purvi k ghar aa gayi hoti hai .. aur dono room mai hote hai ... aur dono apni childhood ki baat kar rahe hote hai ..

Neha : kitna saal baad hum mile hai purvi

purvi : pore dus saal baad

neha : haa .. .

( neha k famliy jab neha 12 saal ki hoti hai tab wo log dusre city chale gaye hota hai .. par kabhi kabhi neha purvi se milne aati thi ...)

neha : aur bol kya chal rahe hai life mai .

purvi : wahi bureau se ghar .. time nahi milta hai bureau se .. . aaj to aa rahi thi is liye chutti liye hai ..

neha : oh .. ...

tabhi door bell bhajti hai ..

purvi : mai dekh aati hu koun hai

neha : thik hai ...

purvi neeche aati hai ..aur door opne karti hai .. rajat hota hai

rajat ( smile ) : good moring purvi

purvi ( smile ): good moring sir .. ..

rajat : andar nahi aane ko kaho gi ..

purvi : sorry sir andar aaye na ..

purvi door band karti hai aur dono hall mai hote hai ... ..

purvi : sir kuch kaam tha kya

rajat : haa wo mai ... aur vo thoda nervous hota hai ... ...

purvi : sir kya hova aap thik toh hai na .. ..

rajat : haa purvi mai thik hu .. ...

purvi : to aap itne nervous kyu hai. ..

rajat bolne wala hota hai ki neha neeche aati hai

neha : purvi

rajat neha ko dekh kar shocked hota hai ..

rajat : neha tum

neha rajat ko hi dekh rahi hoti hai...

purvi : sir yeh neha hai meri childhood friend.. ... aur neha yeh rajat sir hai mere saat bureau mai kaam karte hai ..

rajat ( fake smile ) : hii

neha : hii

purvi : sir aap kuch kehna chai rahe the na

rajat : purvi phir kabhi mujhe abhi kuch kaam hai ... ..

purvi : ok sir ..

rajat : bye purvi .. aur vo chala jaata hai .. ..

purvi : bye sir

purvi ( thinking ): yeh rajat sir ko kya hoga .. .. ...

neha : kya soch rahi ho tum purvi

purvi : kuch nahi tum room mai jaav mai coffee lekar aati hu..

neha : hmm .. . aur vo room mai chali jaathi hai

Rajat car

rajat ( pov ): neha aur purvi ki dost .. . jab purvi ko pata chala ga tab kya hoga .. neha meri ex girlfriend hai .. ..

Flash back start

Collage

Rajat : tum logne neha ko kahi dekh hai kya ...

Rajat s friend : neha aaj collage nahi aayi hai .

rajat : ok ..

rajat : neha roz toh collage aa jaathi hai ..aaj kya hova .. aur vo thoda preshan ho rahe hota hai neha ka liye .. rajat neha ko phone kar rahe hota hai .. par neha phone pick up nahi kar rahi hoti hai .. . rajat neha ka ghar jaata hai ..

rajat : aunty neha hai .

neha mom : beta wo toh apne friend ka saat movie dekhne gayi hai ..

rajat : hmm. . aur vo waha se chala jaata hai

one week baad

neha rajat ko ignoor kar rahi hoti hai ... .. aur naa phone pick up kar rahi hoti hai na msg ka reply kar rahi hoti hai

cafeteria

neha aur ek boy ka saat coffee pi rahi hoti hai .. .. rajat see him aur vo gussa hota hai aur vo neha ka pass jaata hai .. ..

rajat : neha yeh sab kya hai ..

neha : rajat tum

rajat ( angrily ): tum mujhe ignoor kyu kar rahi ho .. na mere phone pick up kar rahi na msg ka reply kar rahi ho ..

boy : yeh koun hai neha

rajat : boyfrind hu mai is ka

neha : boyfriend tha ab nahi ho rajat

rajat shocked : neha yeah tum

neha : sahi kahi rahi hu mai rajat .. mein ab is tumse pyaar nahi karti hu .. ..

rajat : par kyu neha tumha pata hai mai tumse kitna pyaar karta hu .. .

neha : kyu tum ab mai kise aur ko pasand karti hu .. aur vo waha se chali jaati hai ..

rajat : neha meri baat to sunno

cafeteria mai sab rajat ka samne dekh rahi hota hai.. rajat ko samjhe nahi aa rahe hota hai ki kya ho rahe uska saat .. jise wo bohut pyaar karta hai .. usne ek pal mai use chod diya ... .. par rajat neha ko bhool nahi paaya hota hai . ..wo roz neha se baat karne ki khoshih karta hai par neha use baat nahi kar rahi hota hai . .. ..

collage khatam hone ka baad rajat cid officer bana ta hai ... . neha ka saat break up ka baad rajat gussa wala ban gaya hota hai..

Flashback end

Rajat ( pov ): mai neha life mai wapas aane nahi duga ... mai sirf purvi se pyaar karte hu .. aur vo ghar chal jaata hai .. ..

purvi house

purvi enter the room aur uska haath mai coffee hoti hai .. ..

purvi : neha tumhari coffee

neha : thank you ...

purvi : kya baat hai neha tum kuch preshaan lag rahi ho

neha : kuch nahi purvi ..

purvi : hmm

neha ( pov ): mein jis ladka ka liye rajat ko choda tha ..wo ladka mujhe dhokha de rahe tha.. . mein bohut badi galti ki rajat ko chod kar ... ... lekin mai rajat se maafi maang kar .. rajat ko phir se apni life lana chai thi ho .. ... ..

* * *

I hope all you like this chapter

abhi bohut bada twist baki hai story

koi bhi mistake hota sorry guys

Thank you for your review guys:-):-)

Keep loving Rajvi :-):-)

Your Dareya forever :-): -)


	5. Chapter 5

_Hiii everyone_

 _sorry late update karne ka liye_

 _koi bhi mistake hota sorry guys_

 _..._

 _Ek week baad_

 _Rajat purvi ka ghar ka samne khada hota hai .. .._

 _Rajat ( pov ): aaj kuch bhi ho jaaye mai purvi ko letter de kar hi rahoga . .. aur door bell bhajta hai.. . neha door open karti hai .. .._

 _neha ko dekh kar rajat k face par smile chali jaathi hai .._

 _neha ( smile ): rajat tum yaha .. ._

 _Rajat : haa mai purvi se milne aaye hu .. ..._

 _neha : purvi apne room mai hai fresh ho rahi hai .. .. ._

 _rajat : ohhh_

 _neha : tum chaho toh andar aa sakte ho .._

 _rajat : thik hai .._

 _neha door band karti hai aur rajat aur neha dono andar jaate hai .. rajat sofe par baitha hai .. ..._

 _neha : mai tumhare liye coffee lekar aati hu ..._

 _rajat : mujhe ab coffee pasand nhi hai .. . ..mai sirf tea pita hu ..._

 _neha : thik hai mai lekar aati hu .._

 _neha ( pov ): rajat ne apni pasand bhi change kar liye ...aur vo kitchen mai chali jaati hai .._

 _Rajat pore ghar ko dekh rahe hota hai aur_ _vo well par dekhta hai... well par purvi k photos hote hai yeh dekh kar rajat k face par smile aa jaati hai.. aur vo utta hai aur photos ka pass jaat hai .._

 _rajat : yeh do saal mai pata hi nahi chala kab mujhe tumse pyaar ho gaaye purvi .. bas mai aur tumhe wait nahi karvana chahta .. tum apni dil ki baat aaj bol kar hi rahuga .. .._

 _rajat phir se sofe par baitha hai.. .. aur dekhta hai table par bag hoti hai..._

 _rajat ( pov ): yeh sayad purvi ki bag hai .. ..._

 _aur vo apne pocket se letter nikaal ta hai aur vo bag mai daal deta hai .. ..._

 _rajat ( pov ): mujhe pata hai purvi mai tumha kabhi apni dil ki baat muh se nahi bol paavoga is liye mai yeh letter bag mai daal rahe_ ho .. .. _aur aaj raat mai tumhara dinner par wait karga .. ..._

 _kuch der baad_

 _neha tea lekar aati hai ._

 _neha : rajat tumhari tea ...aur vo rajat ko tea deti hai ..._

 _Rajat : thank you .. . aur vo table par rakha ta hai .. .. neha dusre sofe par baith ti hai .. .._ _neha rajat se baat kar rahi hoti hai par rajat use zada baat nahi kar rahe hota hai .. . ..tabhi purvi neeche aati hai ... rajat see him_

 _Rajat ( smile ): good moring purvi_

 _purvi ( smile ): good moring rajat sir ...aap yaha kuch kaam tha kya_

 _rajat ( mind ): mere jo kaam tha wo mein poora kar diya .. .._

 _rajat : haa wo mujhe case ki file chaiye jo tum ghar lekar aayi thi .._

 _purvi : acha vo mai abhi lekar aati ho ..._.. _purvi room mai jaathi hai .. 10 min baad wo file lekar aati hai aur rajat ko deti hai ... ..._

 _rajat : thank you purvi ._

 _Purvi : welcome sir .. .._

 _rajat : acha ab mai chalta ho ..._

 _purvi : okai sir_

 _rajat chala jaata hai .. ._..

 _At night_

 _Rajat restaurant mai hota hai_ _.. aur rajat ne purvi ka pasand k cloths phene hote hai .. ._

 _Rajat ( pov ): bas purvi aane hi wali hogi .. .. aur vo wait karne lagta hai .. .. .._

 _kuch der baad_

 _voice : rajat_

 _rajat trun hota hai aur dekhta hai... ..aur vo girl ko dekh kar shocked hota hai .._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _sorry guys shot chapter update karne ka liye .._

 _2 chapter aur phir yeh story end ho jaayegi..nd do chapter long hoge promiss_

 _ksarah : hii dear i am happy ki tumha meri story pasand aayi .. i know itni achi nahi hai .. nd thank you for review dear : -):-)_

 _fancy pari : aap mujhe aap mat boliye mai aapse bohut chotti hu ...nd thank you mai wait kargi rajat nd muskaan ki os ka .._

 _ashwiniathval : thank you for review :-):-)_

 _liyarinku eiza : thank you for review : -):-)_

 _asd : Thank you for review :-):-)_

 _rk sweety : thank you for review :-):-)_

 ** _K_** ** _e_** ** _ep loving Rajvi :-):-)_**

 ** _your Dareya forever :-):-)_**


	6. Chapter 6

koi bhi mistake ho to sorry guys

 _Rajat trun hota hai aur dekhta hai aur vo shocked hota hai .. ..._

 _Rajat ( shocked ): **neha** tum yaha .._

Neha ne pink color ki saari pheni hoti hai ..aur thoda make up ki hota hai aur hair opne hote hai.. ..

neha rajat k pass jaati hai ..

rajat : tum yaha kya kar rahi ho

neha : rajat tumne hi toh mujhe letter likh tha .. ...

rajat ( pov ): oh no mein purvi ka bag samjh kar lettter neha k bag mai dal diya .. . ab kya karu mai ...

neha : rajat mujhe pata tha tum aaj bhi mujhe se pyaar karte hu .. is liye toh tum purvi k ghar aate the mujhe se milne .

rajat : tum jisa soch rahi ho waise kuch nhi hai...

neha k pass jaati hai

neha : rajat i know mein bohut galat kiya tha tumhare saat . .. lekin tumse break up k baad .. ...mein use rocky se pyaar ki par vo mere saat sirf time pass kar rahe tha. ..

rajat : mai yeh sab bhool gaye hu neha ab mere dil mai tumhare liye koi feeling nhi hai .. ...

neha : rajat mujhe ek chance toh do mai tumse bohut pyaar karte hu .. nd tum bhi mujhe se itna hi pyaar karte ho . ...

rajat : mai tum se pyaar nhi karte hu neha.. .. mai sirf purvi se pyaar karta hu. ... ...

neha ( shocked ): purvi se

rajat : haa aur karta rahuga ..

aur waha se chala jaata hai ..

neha ( pov ): lekin mai tumse pyaar karti hu rajat aur mai tumhe phir apni life mai lakar rahugi .. ... aur vo bhi ghar chali hai ... ...

Purvi house

purvi ( pov ): yeh neha abhi tak aayi kyu nhi hi ..

purvi neha ko phone karti hai ...par neha phone pick up nhi kar rahi hoti

purvi : neha phone kyu nhi uttha rahi hai .. aur vo neha k liye thodi preshaan ho rahi hoti hai .. tabhi room k door kholta hai .. .. neha hoti hai ...purvi neha ka pass jaati hai .. ...

purvi : neha kaha thi tum kabse mai tumha phone kar rahi hu ...

neha : wo mai .. .

purvi neha k face ko dekhti hai .. neha k eyes mai aaso hote hai ...

purvi : neha kya hova tum ro kyu rahi ho sab thik toh haina ..

neha : kuch nhi purvi eyes mai kuch chala gaya hai . .

purvi : neha tum mujhe se kuch chupa rahi hu ... bol baat kya hai ..

neha : purvi vo ..

purvi : bolo neha

neha purvi ko hug karti hai aur rone lagti hai .. ... aur purvi ko apne past batati hai . . par vo rajat k naam nhi bolti hai .. ..

neha : purvi mai use bohut pyaar karti ho .. mein bohut galat ki tha uske saat ...

purvi : phele tum rona band kar ..

purvi neha ko bed k baithi hai aur pani deti hai ...

neha : purvi mai uska bin nhi reh skati ho.. ...

purvi : neha wo ladka kaha rehta hai ... .. aur naam kya hai uska .. ..mai baat karti hu use

neha : purvi wo tumhari baat nhi sunne ga kyu wo kise aur pyaar karta hai .. ..

purvi : kise aur se pyaar karta hai ..

neha : haa purvi .. ..

purvi : neha mai tumase promiss karti ho ki mai tum aur use ladke ko ek karka rahugi .. ..

neha ( mind ): mein jise plan kiya waise hi ho rahe hai ..

purvi : phele naam toh bol ladka k..

neha : rajat naam hai uska ..

rajat k naam sunn kar purvi ek dum shocked hoti hai ..

purvi : tum rajat sir se pyaar karti ho ...

neha : haa .. ..

purvi : mai baat karti hu rajat sir ..

neha : thank you purvi ...

purvi : thank you mat bolo neha .. mai apni dost k liye kar rahi ho .. ...

neha smile

purvi : jaav kapde chang kar lo .. raat bohut ho gaayi hai . ..

neha : hmm ...

purvi ( pov ): sayad meri naseeb mai rajat sir k pyaar he hi nahi ... ..

washroom

neha apne face wash karti hai ...aur mirror mai dekh rahi hoti hai ...

neha : yeh aasu bhi kamaal ki cheez hai .. .. meri acting ne purvi ko meri help kar ne k liye mazbor kar diya .. .. ab rajat sirf mere hoga .. ...

neha smile : rajat mujhe pata hai tum purvi ki saari baat maante ho .. aur purvi tumha jo bolgi tum wahi karga .. ..

... ...

Rajat house

Shreya : bhai kya hova aap kuch pareshan lag rahe hai ..

Rajat : shreya vo neha wapas aa gaye hai .. ...

Shreya : neha

Rajat : haa

Shreya : bhai use mai preshan hone wali kya baat hai .. . Wo aapki life phir se kaha aagi

Rajat : shreya pareshani wali baat toh hai .. neha purvi ki best friend hai ...

Aur vo shreya k aaj wali baat bolta hai ...

Shreya : bhai yeh neha kuch toh zarur kargi ..

Rajat : yeh toh mujhe bhi pata hai shreya .. vo mujhe paane k liye kuch bhi kar sakti hai .. ...

Shreya : bhai aapko purvi ko sab kuch baarta dena chaiye .. .. ...

Rajat : mai kal hi purvi ko mere aur neha k baare mai sab kuch baata duga

Shreya : hmm

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

i hope all you like this chapter

Next chapter last hoga jo mai do din baad update kargi .. .

Thank you for your review guys:-):-)

keep loving Rajvi :-):-)

Your Dareya forever :-):-)


	7. Chapter 7

_Next day_

 _At bureau_

 _Purvi enter the bureau aur vo sab ko good moring wish karti hai .. ... aur desk par jaakar apna kaam karne lagti hai .. .._

 _kuch der baad_

 _Purvi rajat k desk k tarf dekhti hai .. .._

 _purvi ( pov ): rajat sir abhi tak aaye kyu nhi roz sab se phele aa jaate hai .. .._ _purvi utthi hai aur shreya k desk pass jaathi hai .. .._

 _purvi : shreya_

 _shreya : haa purvi .. .._

 _purvi : rajat sir kaha hai abhi tak aaye nhi hi .. .._

 _shreya : bhai ko kuch kaam aa gaye hai .. is liye vo aaj bureau nhi aane wale hai .. .._

 _purvi : hmm_

 _aur purvi apni desk par chali jaathi hai .. .._

 _purvi ( pov ): rajat sir aaj nhi aane wale hai .. mai neha k baare mai kise baat kargi rajat sir se .. .._

 _At eveving_

 _Rajat house_ _rajat anpe room mai hota hai tabhi door bell ring hoti hai .. .. rajat neeche jaata hai aur door open karta hai aur dekhta hai .. purvi hoti hai .. .._

 _Rajat : purvi tum yaha .. ._

 _Purvi : good eveving sir_

 _rajat : good eveving purvi_

 _rajat purvi k welcome karta hai aur dono andar jaate hai .. .._ _dono sofe par baithe hote hai .. . rajat dono k liye coffee lekar aata hai .. aur purvi ko cup deta hai .. ..._

 _purvi : sir mujhe aap baat karni hai .._

 _rajat : bolo purvi .. .._

 _purvi : sir neha aap se bohut pyaar karti hai .. .. aap use maaf kar k use shaadi kar lijiye na .. .._

 _yeh sunn kar rajat ko shocked hota hai .. .._

 _rajat : purvi ab mai neha se pyaar nhi karta hu .. .. neha mere past thi .. lekin usne mujhe khud choda tha .. . .. kise aur k liye .. .._

 _purvi : sir mai jaanti ho .. lekin neha ko apni galti k ehsaas ho gaye hai .. ._

 _rajat : sorry purvi lekin mai use apni life nhi chahta hu_ .. ... _mai sirf tum se pyaar karta hu .. ._

 _purvi : sir jaanti hu aap mujhe se pyaar karte hai lekin mein sirf aap apne ek acha dost manti hu .. . .. ( yeh sunn kar rajat ek dum shocked ho jaata hai )_

 _rajat : purvi tum jhote bol rahi ho .. mujhe pata hai tum mujhe se bohut pyaar karti ho_..

 _purvi : nhi sir mai aap se pyaar nhi karti hu_

 _rajat : yeh baat eyes mai dekh kar bol purvi .. .. ._

 _purvi rajat k eyes dekhti hi nhi hai .. .. rajat smile_

 _rajat :_ _mujhe pyaar karti ho is liye meri eyes mai bhi nhi dekh rahi ho tum .. .._

 _purvi : sir pls aap neha se shaadi kar lijiye na .. ... . aur uska eyes aasu aan lagte hai .. ._

 _rajat : aise kabhi nhi hoga purvi .. . neha se shaadi mai kabhi nhi karga .. ._

 _purvi : sir pls mein neha se promiss kiya hai ki mai use apna pyaar se mila kar rahogi .. ..._

 _purvi k bohut baar bolne par rajat shaadi k liye haa bolta hai .. ... ..._ _( kyu ki rajat se pyaar karta hai is liye vo purvi ki baat manta hai ) .. ._

 _purvi waah se chali jaathi hai_

 _ek week baad_

 _Rajat house_

 _Shreya enter the room_

 _shreya : bhai aap bhi tak ready nhi hova .. .._

 _rajat : bas dus min mai ready hone jaa rahe hu .. ._

 _shreya : bhai aapse ek baat pochu._

 _Rajat : pochu shreya_

 _shreya : aap toh purvi se pyaar karte the na toh aap neha se shaadi kyu kar rahe hai .. ..._

 _rajat : kyu ki mai purvi k khush k liye neha se shaadi kar rahe hu .. ._..

 _Shreya : hmm .. jaldi se ready ho jaaye aaj aapki saagai hai .. .._

 _Rajat : thik hai_

 _rajat fresh hona chala jaata hai aur shreya neeche chali jaathi hai .. ._

 _kuch der baad_

 _rajat ready ho kar neeche aata hai rajat k ghar mai bohut saare guest aay hote hai .. ... kuch der baad neha aur uski family bhi aata hai .. ... .. rajat ko neha ki family se milta hai .. ... .._

 _shreya : neha purvi kaha hai .. ..._

 _neha : uski health thik nhi hai is liye wo saagai mai nhi aayi .. ._

 _purvi k health k sunn kar rajat thoda worried ho jaata hai .. ._

 _rajat : kya hova hai purvi ko_

 _neha : fever hai .. ._

 _rajat saagai chod kar jaane wala hota ki shreya rajat k haath paked leti hai .. .._

 _shreya ( low voice ): bhai aap kaha jaa rahe hai_

 _rajat : purvi se milne purvi health thik nhi hai .._

 _shreya : bhai aapki saagai hai aaj .. . purvi se baad mai mil lena._

 _10 min baad_

 _saagai start hoti hai rajat aur neha ek dusre ko ring phena te hai .. .. .._ _rajat purvi se mile jaane wala hota hai ki par neha use kahi jaana nhi deti hai apni friend aur apne bohut family member se milti hai .. ..._

 _purvi house_

 _purvi rajat ki photo ko dekh rahi hoti hai._

 _purvi : mai aapse bohut pyaar karti hu sir par sayad aap mere naseeb mai he hi nhi .. .. aur purvi k eyes se aasu aana lagte hai .. .. ._

* * *

 _i hope all you like this chapter_

 _koi bhi mistake ho to sorry guys_

 _next chapter last hoga_

 _keep loving Rajvi :-):-)_

 _your Dareya forever :-): -)_


	8. Chapter 8 happy ending

_2 din baad_

 _rajat aur neha k shaadi k din_

 _Purvi house_

 _shreya purvi k ghar aayi hoti hai baat karne k liye .. .._

 _Shreya : purvi yeh sab kya hai .. ._

 _purvi : kya shreya .._

 _shreya : purvi tujhe pata hai mai kis baare mai baat kar rahi hoon .. .._

 _purvi : vo shreya .. . par vo bol nhi paati hai . .._

 _shreya : purvi tu bhai se pyaar karti thi na toh bhai ki shaadi neha k saat kise karva skati hai .. ..._

 _purvi : shreya tumha koi galatfemi hovi hai mai rajat sir pyaar nhi karti hoon mai aur rajat sir sirf acha dost hai .. .._

 _shreya : purvi tum mujhe se jhote nhi bol sakti hu .. .. ._

 _purvi : shree mai jhote nhi bol rahi hu .. ..._

 _shreya purvi k haath leti hai aur apni head par rakhti hai .. .._

 _shreya : yeah baat tum meri kasam kha kar bolo .. ..._

 _purvi : shreya yeah tum ._

 _shreya cut him_

 _shreya : bolo purvi .. ._

 _purvi k eyes aasu aane lagte hai ... .._

 _purvi : bohut pyaar karti ho mai rajat sir_.. _par kabhi bolne ki himat nhi hovi .._

 _shreya purvi ko hug karti hai ..._

 _shreya : ager itna pyaar karti hai bhai se toh tu bhai ki shaadi neha se kyu hone de rahi hai .. ..._

 _purvi : mein neha se promiss kiya tha ki vo jise pyaar karti hai mai shaadi karva gi .. ... .._

 _shreya : purvi tum aise kise kar sakti hu_

 _Purvi : shreya neha meri best friend hai aur use mere aur rajat sir k baare mai pata bhi nhi hai .. .._

 _shreya : purvi neha ko tum dono k baare mai pata hai .. phir bhi usne yeh sab kiya taki tum bhai aur neha ko ek kar sako .. .. .._

 _purvi shocked_

 _purvi : neha ko sab pata tha_

 _shreya : haa purvi .._

 _purvi : neha ne is kyu kiya mere saat .. .._

 _shreya : purvi ab mai chalti ho_

 _purvi : okai .. .._

 _Shreya door open karti hai tabhi koi use samne aata hai .. .. shreya use dekhti hai shocked hoti hai .. ..._

 _shreya : tum yaha kya kar rahi hu .._

 _shreya k awaaz sunn kar purvi shreya k pass aati hai .. .. aur vo bhi use dekh kar shocked hoti hai .. ..._

 _purvi : tum yaha .. ..._

 _: mujhe tum dono baat karni hai .. ..._

 _both : bolo_

 _: andar chal kar baat kare ._

 _both : thik hai ..._

 _kuch der baad shreya apne ghar chali jaathi hai_

 _Rajat house_

 _Rajat k house poora flowers saja hova hota hai_.. _aur rajat mandap mai baitha hota hai aur neha k wait kar rahe hota hai .. .._

 _kuch der baad_

 _neha mandap mai aati hai aur use bridal dress phena hota hai .. aur face par vell hota hai ... .. vo rajat k pass baithi hai .. ._

 _rajat ( pov ): purvi mai sirf tum se pyaar karta ho aur tumhari jaag neha ko nhi de sakta ho .. .. aur yeh shaadi sirf tumare kehne par kar rahe hu .. .._

 _kuch der baad_

 _shaadi pori hoti hai .. .. rajat aur neha k shaadi ho jaati hai .. .. dono sab k ashiwarad late hai .. aur shaadi k reasm hoti hai .. aur baad mai neha ko rajat k room mai lekar jaate hai .. ._

 _rajat room_

 _Rajat room mai enter hota hai aur vo door lock karta hai aur bed k pass jaata hai jaha neha hoti hai_..

 _Rajat : ab tum khush ho .. .._

 _neha koi reply nhi karti hai .. .._

 _rajat : mai bhi kya poch rahe hu .. khush hi hogi tum toh .. .. lekin ek baad yaad rakhna .. mai tumse kabhi pyaar nhi kar pavuga .._

 _rajat room se bahar jaane wala hota hai ki voice sunn kar ruk jaata hai .. .._

 _voice : mat karna pyaar .. waise bhi main do saal se wait kar rahi ho thoda aur wait kar lugi .. .._

 _rajat trun hota hai .. aur shocked hota hai .. .._

 _rajat : purvi tum_

 _rajat ko yakeen nhi ho rahe hota hai .. .. vo purvi k pass jaata hai ..._

 _rajat: purvi tum yaha kise .. ..._

 _purvi : rajat sir vo baat yeh hai ki_ _.. kuch der phele neha mere ghar aayi thi .._

 _flashback start_

 _Shreya : tum yaha .._

 _neha : mujhe aap dono se kuch baat karni hai .. .._

 _both : bolo_

 _neha : andar chala kar baat kare . .._

 _both : thik hai .. ._

 _neha shreya aur purvi room mai jaate hai .. .._

 _shreya : bolo kya baat karni hai tumhe_

 _neha purvi se : purvi mai yeah shaadi nhi karna chahthi hu.. ._

 _shreya aur purvi ek dusre ko dekh rahe hote hai .. .._

 _shreya : neha yeah tum .._

 _neha : sahi keh rahi hoon mai .. ..._

 _purvi : par neha .. ._

 _neha : rajat tumse bohut pyaar karta hai purvi_.. _aur mai tum dono k beech nahi aana chahti hu .. .._

 _neha purvi ko hug karti hai .. .._

 _neha : mujhe maaf kar do purvi mujhe pata tha ki tum ek dusre ko like karte ho phir bhi mai tum dono beech aayi .. ..._

 _neha : is liye mai apni galat sudharana chahti hoon .. . chalo jaldi se ready ho jaav .. . rajat wait kar rahe hoga .. .._

 _purvi smile_

 _purvi : sach mai tum bohut achi hoon neha . ..._

 _neha smile_

 _neha aur shreya purvi ko ready karti hai .. .. ( uska baad wali story aap pata hai rajvi ki shaadi hogi hai )_

 _flashback end_

 _rajat : purvi aaj mai bohut khush hu .._ _aaj humari shaadi ho gayi .. .._

 _purvi smile aur vo window k pass jaa khadi hoti hai . .. .rajat purvi k pass jaata hai aur piche se hug karta hai .. .._

 _rajat : kya hova purvi .._

 _purvi : kuch nhi rajat . .._

 _rajat purvi ko trun karta hai ... ..aur dekhta hai purvi k eyes mai aasu hote hai .. .._

 _rajat : purvi kya huva tum ro kyu rahi ho.._

 _purvi : yeh khushi k aasu hai .._

 _rajat : waise ek baat toh reh hi gayi .. ..._

 _purvi : kya ?_

 _rajat purvi k haath leta hai aur kiss karta hai .._

 _rajat : i love you purvi_ _mein **sirf tum** pyaar kiya hai _

_purvi : poore do saal se mai wait kar rahi thi is word ka .. ..._

 _rajat : i know mein bohut der kardi .. .._

 _purvi :_ haa bohut der kardi aapne

 _rajat : waise tumne reply nhi kiya .. ..._

 _purvi : i love you too rajat .. ..._

 _rajat purvi aram pe uttha hai aur bed k pass lekar jaata hai ... ..purvi bed par dalta hai.. aur light off karta hai .. ( is k baad aap sab ko pata hai )_

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 _koi bhi mistake ho to sorry guys_

 _ksarah : i know yeah story itni nhi thi ... phir bhi like karna k liye thank you dear ._

 _thank you for your review guys:-):-)_

 _keep loving Rajvi :-):-)_

 _your Dareya forever :-): -)_


End file.
